


Power Imbalance

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Depression, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Porn with Feelings, Post: 3x10, Powerless Magnus, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Magnus lost his powers and he feels it a lot in the way he now perceives sex with Alec.





	Power Imbalance

Magnus decided to start cooking dinner. He had no choice, really. He couldn’t snap his fingers and make food appear, nor could he set a table with a flick of his wrist. Takeout was off the table because while he could have food from anywhere, neither Alec nor him could stomach just anything from anybody.

Besides, since he wasn’t able to help out at the Institute anymore, he might as well make sure that Alexander is fed when he gets home. It’s one of the ways he’s trying to make himself less of a burden on his already overworked boyfriend who he can’t do anything for anymore.

The knife cuts into the carrots with way more force than necessary and hot tears gather at the corner of his eyes. It’s not like there’s anybody here to see it and it’s not like anybody will care too much. Lorenzo had banned other warlocks from dealing with him, he’s taken his home and now he’s lost his magic. There’s just something about the emptiness and hollowed out feeling inside him that runs so much deeper than he really wants it to. A helplessness so foreign it wants to drown him under its weight.

But at least Alexander has Jace. And if his Alexander is happy, then that's something he can try and be happy about too.

The water is boiling in the pot on the stove and the vegetables and starches are all diced and prepped for cooking. He gets the salt shaker, adding some to the water when the front door opens. Magnus quickly wiped his hand in his apron before wiping at his eyes to get rid of all trace of his earlier melancholy, because his Alexander would know if he so much as sneezed too hard if he was looking for it.

“Magnus!?” Alexander called as soon as he closed the front door. Magnus wandered out the kitchen to the living room, watching his boyfriend drop his things at his feet while he walked towards him.

“I’m here, Alexander,” Magnus answered softly, a smile tugging at his lips while he leaned against the kitchen door jamb.

Alec’s smile is like the birth of a star, too much and not enough at the same time and it made something tight loosen a little bit in Magnus’ stomach and chest, like he could breathe a little bit easier.

“There you are,” Alec sighed out, his hands outstretched for Magnus like he’s the oasis at the end of a journey across the dessert.

Magnus smiled and it felt like the first time in days because he has nothing to smile about when his Alexander is not around. He falls into his boyfriend’s embrace, only slightly surprised when Alexander holds him around the waist with one hand and gently cups his face with the other before kissing him deeply and longingly. Alexander’s lips are so soft and he just feels so good. They stand there kissing for about a minute when it occurs to Magnus that they’ve been at it a while. He pulled back, sucking on Alec’s bottom lip as he goes while Alec followed his mouth, not wanting to stop.

“Hey, I know I taste good but that’s a really long kiss. What’s gotten into you?” Magnus Asked while searching Alexander’s face for any sign of problems. He ran a hand down Alec’s cheek then trailed along his neck, watching his boyfriend’s eyes crinkle at the corner with his smile.

“I’m just following orders,” Alec answered with a chuckle before he pulled on the apron lightly.

Magnus looked down, reading the apron upside down before he laughed softly, getting the point.

“It says ‘Kiss the cook’, so that’s what I’m doing,” Alec teased, his hands trailing softly up Magnus’ arms.

“Well then, a shadowhunter has to follow orders, doesn’t he?” Magnus gives Alexander a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back from his embrace. “I have dinner going though, so you can kiss me all you want after I’m done, Darling.”

A part of Magnus hated himself for wondering if he would be more useful to Alexander if he was feeding him or giving him some ass.

He's about to walk away, but Alexander gripped his wrist softly and held him back. He looked up at him questioningly before Alexander started speaking.

“I’m not that hungry yet, Magnus. But what if I told you I want to do more than kiss the cook right now? I want to eat him.”

The way Alexander can breathe sex appeal into his words made a shiver run up Magnus’ spine and the blood pool in his groin. Sex with his boyfriend is a really awesome distraction and he needed all the distractions he could get right now.

"Come here," Alexander commanded and he didn’t protest when Alec kissed him fiercely before lifting him so he had to wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He’s feeling Alec’s own raging hard on and he mostly loves the way Alexander handle him but there will always be that sliver of doubt that he’s at a disadvantage for his absence of magic. Alexander walked with him over to the couch before depositing him on the cushions, making sure he’s comfortably reclined before he settled between his legs while they kiss like their lives depended on it. He’s searching for the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt when Alec pinned his wrists to the cushions beside him.

Something like fear spiked deep inside Magnus, even though he knew there was no way his Alexander would ever think to harm him. He tried to relax under his boyfriend’s ministrations, trying to subtly free his trapped wrists. Alexander had pinned him to surfaces while he ravished him countless times before and he’d never felt so helpless about it. He felt like the balance of power had shifted considerably and he didn’t like it. He forced himself to calm though, and focus on the taste and feel of Alexander when he realized he wouldn’t be able to have his way without giving away that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. It would kill the mood and Alexander would blame himself for it. Besides, that would probably lead to him having to talk about it and _that’s_ the last thing he wanted to happen.

It wasn’t Alexander’s fault he still had his angelic power while he lost his warlock magic. It's not Alexander's fault he's a little resentful of that fact either. It's not his boyfriend's fault his loss of magic left behind so many baggage on his now fragile psyche. 

They kissed sultrily and Magnus had forced his nerve to calm, convincing himself his light bout of doubt was unwarranted. He was safe, he was with his Alexander.

He was loved.

With the seed of doubt all but gone, Magnus focused more on the feel of his boyfriend on top of him and the way his soft breath ghosted over his sensitive skin. The sweet thrum of need running through his body as Alexander rubbed his stiff length against his own.

“Alexander~,” Magnus groaned as his boyfriend sucked a bruise into his neck, worrying at his flesh with tongue and teeth. Alexander’s hands suddenly released his wrists but Magnus was too caught up in the rightness of a hickey and the delicious friction to pay too much attention. He had his eyes closed but opened them to look at Alexander when he shoved back suddenly, pulling his black shirt swiftly over his head and throwing it to the side carelessly. It took a moment for him to realize Alec had his Stele in the hand that he was bringing very close to his stamina rune.

Magnus panicked.

“Alexander, no!”

Magnus watched as Alexander looked at him in surprise before looking down at his Stele that he’d grabbed in his haste.

“Magnus…?” Alexander asked, sounding confused and unsure and Magnus wanted to take it back. How would he play off his outburst as an anthill instead of a mountain? How would he hide his fear at Alexander using even an ounce of his angel powers on him when he was completely devoid of his own magic?

How could he stop himself from feeling so vulnerable?

“…What’s wrong?” Alexander continued, his brow knitted together in worry.

Magnus felt incredibly guilty because he didn’t want Alexander knowing the true extent of his feelings. But, Alexander would want an answer and he decided to tone down his response to half-truths and omissions. He released his death grip on the hand holding the Stele and stroked Alec’s skin above the weapon softly.

“I’m sorry if I startled you, Darling. I just think it’s a little unfair that you get to use your stamina rune. How will I be able to keep up with you when you’re going to make me come all over myself five times before you even come once?”

Magnus peppered Alexander with kisses and palmed at his boyfriend’s hard-on while he talked, knowing it was the best way to distract him from the real issue at hand.

 “You tease.” Alec hissed, rubbing into his hand and Magnus made sure he was doing a really good job of rubbing one out for his Alexander.

“I’m the tease when you come in here and tell me you just had to eat me, Alexander?”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” Alexander groaned before he shoved him on his side. Magnus went with it, twisting so he was on his back while Alexander made sure he was naked from the waist down. He shuddered when his boyfriend threw one of his legs over his shoulder before sucking him down deep, right to the back of his throat. Then, Alexander popped off before going down on him again and Magnus moaned so loud while he gripped Alec’s hair, who was watching him with lust filled eyes.

“Alexander~,” Magnus moaned again, trying to cant his hips but Alexander held him down and sucked him hard. Alexander even managed to hold him firm with one hand before h pulled off his dick and sucked on the middle finger of his other hand, coating it in saliva before he started playing with his rim.

“Fuck,” Magnus spat like a curse when that finger sunk right in and Alexander just picked back up where he left off, suckling at the head before he made sure his nose was buried in the down of his pubic hair. Magnus opened his legs wider as Alexander fucked him on one, then two fingers and he moaned at just how soul filling good it felt.

When Magnus was ready to explode he keened loudly, his breathing ragged while he gripped at Alexander’s hair with both hands, trying to warn him but his boyfriend would not budge, so when he came it was to Alexander’s throat milking him of every drop while he swallowed and Magnus just had to scream at the intensity of it all.

When Magnus’ head hit the cushion after such an intense orgasm, Alexander crawled up his body and kissed him, causing him to moan when he tasted himself on his boyfriend’ tongue.

“I know you don’t have magic to clean up, so I’m saving you the trouble,” Alexander grinned after the kiss, his voice sounding fucked out and wrecked.

Magnus chuckled, forcing it to sound cheerful. Every time Alexander said things like that he tried not to let it affect him negatively. He knew his boyfriend didn't mean anything by it but it was hard to look at the reminder of his loss objectively.

“How thoughtful of you, Alexander. I hope you have this same attitude when the bed sheets are soaked with both of us.”

“Oh, I will, Magnus. But first, l’ll start with the couch,” Alexander grinned while he undid his zipper, removed his clothes and sunk so far into Magnus’ body it felt like he never wanted to stop.

Magnus opened up like a flower blooming under Alexander’ ministrations. They made love on the couch and it was enough to mostly make Magnus forget his insecurities.

Until the next time.


End file.
